Girl Talk GGER crossover
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Lorelai and Susan meet in an online chat room. Originally written in March 2003, but only submitted to the ER section. My first Gilmore Girls fic. Enjoy! :)


Disclaimer: I don't own ER or Gilmore Girls, but I wish I did!   
  
Author's Note: This is my own original work. It is not property of NBC, the WB network, Michael Crichton, John Wells, or Amy Sherman-Palladino. In this story, Mark and Elizabeth were never married, and Elizabeth is involved with Robert Romano. I know that will make my fellow Cordano fans very happy. :) Since Mark and Elizabeth weren't married, there is no Ella. Mark also never had the brain tumor. I feel that he and Susan should've been together, and this is my tribute to Mark/Susan fans. :) Luke is not involved with Nicole, and Lorelai is not dating anyone either. Rory is still with Dean (it's my story, lol, since I don't care that much for Jess.) Rory has a small appearance in this story. This takes place in 2003, in present day.  
  
Pairings: Susan/Mark, Luke/Lorelai  
  
  
~~Chicago~~  
  
Susan Lewis tiredly entered her apartment and dropped her bag onto the sofa. She shrugged off her coat and tossed it onto the nearby sofa. She turned on her laptop, and while it booted up, grabbed a bottle of water from her refrigerator. She sat down at her desk, kicked off her shoes, and signed online.  
  
"Junk, junk, porn sites - no thanks," Susan sighed. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30 on a Friday night. She wished to be anywhere but home alone...well, she could be at work, but she'd just completed a twelve-hour shift and wanted nothing more than to relax. The problem was, Susan was lonely. Since her return to Chicago, her friendship with Mark had seemed strange. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss they had shared a few years earlier, as Susan stood on the train platform, ready to leave for Phoenix. It was as though there was a distance between them, no matter how they tried to ignore it. Susan rubbed her eyes and focused on the computer screen. "Hmm, a relationship chat room. It might be worth a try." She clicked into the room.  
  
~~You have entered "Relationship Chat 4"~~  
  
SexEGuy: HEY BABE  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Must you greet everyone that way?  
  
SLewis94: Hi...I just decided to check out this room.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: It's full of teenage trolls, sorry.  
  
SLewis94: Thanks for the warning! :)  
  
SLewis94 has left the room.  
  
  
Susan sighed. What a lousy night this was turning out to be. She had hoped to find someone to discuss her relationship - or lack thereof - with Mark but she guessed luck wasn't on her side tonight. She sipped her water and rose to grab some fruit from the refrigerator when she heard a chime sound. She walked over to the laptop and saw a message waiting for her.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Hi. I'm sorry you left the room.  
  
Susan smiled. Maybe she would take a few minutes and speak to this person. At worst, if they were weird, she could sign off and go soak in a hot bath. She sat at her desk and typed.  
  
SLewis94: Hi. You kinda warned me that the room was full of "teenage trolls," as you put it. :)  
  
CoffeeQueen03: LOL! It is...or was...I just left.  
  
SLewis94: Smart choice. :)  
  
CoffeeQueen03: So, SLewis94, what were you doing in "Relationships Chat?"  
  
SLewis94: Well, CoffeeQueen03, I could ask you the same thing. :) By the way, I'm Susan.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: I'm Lorelai.  
  
SLewis94: Lorelai, what a pretty name.   
  
CoffeeQueen03: Thanks. It's a family name. It's my grandmother's name, and my daughter's too.  
  
SLewis94: Wow, do you and your daughter get confused when someone calls you? :)  
  
CoffeeQueen03: LOL no, her nickname is Rory. She's a great kid.  
  
SLewis94: Rory, I like that name. How old is she?  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Almost 18. She'll be off to college soon. :(  
  
SLewis94: Aww, you're going to miss her, I bet.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: I can't even begin to explain it. She's such a part of me. She IS me, in a way. We grew up together.  
  
SLewis94: Were you young when Rory was born?  
  
CoffeeQueen03: 16.  
  
SLewis94: Wow...I don't have kids of my own, unfortunately.  
  
Susan then looked over at a picture taken of her and Susie. She held it and traced the little girl's face. "I love you, sweetie," she said softly.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: What brought you into the relationship chat room?  
  
SLewis94: It's kinda complicated.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: I'm a good listener. It's worth a try, right?  
  
SLewis94: Sure, why not. :)  
  
CoffeeQueen03: I'm all ears. :)  
  
Susan took a deep breath and began pouring her innermost feelings out to a woman that she had just met.  
  
SLewis94: This man...I'll call him Mark...has been a friend of mine for years. When I first met him, he was married and had a young daughter. He's gotten divorced since. We sorta had this innocent flirtation going on before I left. I moved to Phoenix in the fall of 1996, and Mark followed me to the train station. He declared his love for me, and we shared our first, and so far, only kiss. And then I left.  
  
Lorelai waited a moment to see if Susan continued. When she didn't, she typed her message.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: This sounds like something out of a Meg Ryan movie!  
  
SLewis94: Tell me about it. So, I moved back to Chicago in November of 2001 and Mark was still single. It seems like we picked up right where we left off. He convinced me to take back my old job at the hospital we work at - I'm a doctor - and we see each other at work a lot. We hang out together outside of work too. But lately...things are strange between us.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Has he brought up what happened at the train station in '96?  
  
SLewis94: No, and I wish he would. I'm afraid to. The man tells me that he loves me, we kiss, and I get on the train to move across the country. What did he think of me? I wanted to come back so many times, but I was scared. Lorelai, do you think I'm stupid for holding onto these feelings? Should I just move on?  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Susan, I don't think you're stupid. I just met you, but you seem like a caring, compassionate person. Tell me, have you dated anyone since you returned to Chicago?  
  
SLewis94: I went on a couple of blind dates, but they were disasters. Why do you ask?  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Maybe Mark thinks that you aren't interested in him.  
  
SLewis94: Oh my God...no, that's not true. I am. I'm in love with him!!  
  
Susan looked at the words that she had just typed. "Oh my God," she said to herself, and stood up. She ran her fingers through her shoulder-length blonde hair and swallowed. She had just admitted to Lorelai that she loved Mark. Her hands shaking, Susan turned to face the computer screen. She read the words aloud. "I'm in love with him." Susan closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself. She sat down at the computer again and typed a message to Lorelai.  
  
SLewis94: I know what I have to do now. Thank you so much for listening, Lorelai!  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Are you going to see him?  
  
SLewis94: Yes. I love Mark. I have to tell him. I'm not going to spend another moment without this man. He's my soulmate.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: I'm really happy for you, Susan. :)  
  
SLewis94: I can't believe this...I've known him for so many years...every day, I saw him. At work...at the diner, having lunch and drinking coffee. I have to go, Lorelai.   
  
CoffeeQueen03: Okay, but please e-mail me and let me know what happens!! I hope it all works out for you and Mark, Susan.  
  
SLewis94: Thank you! :)   
  
Susan logged offline and quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her coat and keys. She ran out of her apartment and over to Mark's, praying she would have the courage to confess her feelings to him.  
  
  
~~Stars Hollow, Connecticut~~  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat back in her chair and smiled to herself. She really hoped that Susan would be happy with Mark. It was fun having some girl talk online. Rory entered the living room.  
  
"Mom, Dean and I are going out with Lane and Dave," she said. Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
"Mrs. Kim is letting Lane out of the house on a Friday night? But...she could be exposed to the evils that you youngsters are going to partake in!" Rory laughed.  
  
"We're just going to the movies, and then maybe back to Luke's for a burger," she replied.  
  
"And coffee," Lorelai added.  
  
"But of course, Mother!" Rory laughed again.  
  
"Good girl, you are my daughter," Lorelai said. Rory walked over and kissed her mother.  
  
"Ahh, Mom, cyber sex again?" Lorelai snickered.  
  
"Actually, I'm ordering some whips and chains to send to Grandma," she said evilly. "Can't you picture her face at next week's dinner?"  
  
"Ooh, dirty!" Rory playfully smacked Lorelai on the shoulder. "Seriously, Mom, you're not going to order anything, are you?"  
  
"Tempting, but no," Lorelai answered.   
  
"I didn't think so, but still, I have to ask when it concerns you," Rory picked up her purse and keys.  
  
"You learn quickly, young grasshopper," Lorelai laughed. Rory walked to the door.  
  
"Be good!" Before Lorelai had a chance to reply with her usual quip, Rory was gone. Lorelai turned back to the computer screen and her thoughts turned to Susan.  
  
"I wonder if she's talked to Mark yet?" Lorelai wondered aloud, and crossed her fingers, hoping that her new online friend would have the luck in the love department that Lorelai was seriously lacking.  
  
  
~~Chicago~~  
  
Susan ran up the steps to Mark's apartment, which was her home when she had previously lived in Chicago. She ignored the elevator and instead climbed the back stairs, two at a time, to his door. Breathlessly, she knocked on his door. She stood back and waited, but there was no answer. Susan knocked a few more times, but Mark wasn't home. She checked her watch. Damnit, she thought. He was just getting off his shift. Susan ran out of the apartment and headed to County.  
  
Five short minutes later, and out of breath, Susan arrived at County. She stopped to catch her breath and saw Mark exiting the ER doors. She smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Susan, what are you doing here?" Mark asked. Susan looked at Mark and studied him: the soft eyes, the smile that melted her heart, and just Mark being Mark. She had never loved him more than at that moment.   
  
"I came to see you," she said. "I have to...Mark..." Susan trailed off, and put her hand on Mark's face. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Susan," he replied. Mark took her hand in his, and gently reached in for their second kiss together. The kiss quickly turned passionate, and Mark ran his fingers through Susan's hair. After breaking from their kiss, Mark hugged Susan. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I just had to realize what I was feeling for you," she said. "I love you, Mark Greene." Mark leaned in.  
  
"I love you, Susan Lewis," he replied softly, and they kissed again. Robert Romano passed by.  
  
"It's about damn time," he said sarcastically, and looked back at Mark and Susan, kissing passionately, only concentrating on the other one. "I can't wait to see Lizzie." Romano smiled, thinking of his longtime girlfriend, Elizabeth Corday. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms that night, kissing her as passionately and with as much love as Mark and Susan presently were.   
  
  
~~Stars Hollow, Connecticut~~  
  
Lorelai wandered into Luke's Diner that night, and the man in flannel looked up as she entered.  
  
"I just put on a fresh pot of coffee," he grunted. "I know how you need about 15 cups a day."  
  
"An hour, Lucas, an hour!" Lorelai replied as she sat at the counter. Luke put a large coffee mug in front of her.  
  
"I hate being called Lucas. You know that." Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry...Dr. Spock." Luke glared at her. "Sorry! It's not my fault you're a Trekkie." She giggled. "Hee hee, Luke's a Trekkie!"   
  
"And Luke can prevent you from having another cup of coffee," he threatened. Lorelai's eyes grew wide with fear. No coffee? Made by Luke? That would be inhumane torture!  
  
"I'm sorry, really, Luke! I won't call you a Trekkie again - ever! I promise!" Lorelai was begging, and Luke realized he had the upper hand.  
  
"You promise?" Lorelai shook her head yes.  
  
"I'll only torture Kirk. Now please, can I have some coffee?" Luke smiled and poured Lorelai's favorite liquid into the mug.  
  
"Have fun tormenting Kirk," he added with a slight smile. Lorelai found herself attracted to Luke. Sure, she told herself, he's very handsome...okay, he's totally gorgeous. Lorelai stared at Luke, and he looked at her, feeling uncomfortable. "What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Luke nervously began to wipe the counter.  
  
"I wasn't," Lorelai stammered. Luke avoided her gaze for a moment, and then looked at Lorelai, who had returned to sipping her coffee.  
  
"How can you drink that stuff? It'll kill you," he lectured. Lorelai put her mug down and smiled at Luke.  
  
"Why don't you taste it?" Luke shook his head.   
  
"I have. I don't like it," he replied. Lorelai stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Will you taste it again for me? Pretty please?" Luke sighed. Lorelai had that power over him, to make him do anything she asked. She always would, since he was hopelessly in love with her.  
  
"Okay, one sip," Luke said. He expected Lorelai to hand him her coffee mug, but instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Luke was stunned at first, but put his arms around Lorelai and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Luke smiled, half-happy and half-confused. "What was that?"  
  
"Didn't you like it?" Lorelai asked quizzically. Luke smiled again and put his hands on Lorelai's face.  
  
"I did. I liked it very much," he answered, and kissed her again. The door opened and Rory, Dean, Lane and Dave entered.  
  
"Woah!" Rory stated, embarrassed at walking in on her mother and Luke, but then smiled. "Finally!" Lorelai and Luke broke from their kiss and smiled at the teens. "Mom? When did this happen?"  
  
"Just now," Lorelai replied, smiling at Luke. "I love Luke Danes, and I want everyone to know it."  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you too," Luke said. "And I think we should spread the news that we're together."  
  
"You could just tell Miss Patty," Lane offered.   
  
"Yeah, then all of Stars Hollow will know within ten minutes," Dean chimed in. Rory walked over to Lorelai and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Mom!" she said, then turned to hug Luke. "And you too. I wondered when you two would finally admit that you loved each other!" Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory as Luke leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
"I'm happy too, kiddo," Lorelai answered, and smiled at Luke.  
  
  
~~Chicago~~  
  
Susan and Mark were lying on the sofa of Susan's apartment, tenderly kissing. Susan removed Mark's glasses and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"I missed you," she said. Mark pushed a strand of hair out of Susan's eyes and smiled.  
  
"I used to fantasize about this moment," he admitted. "And now, it's happened."  
  
"I wish it hadn't taken me this long to realize how I felt," Susan began. Mark put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh," he said gently. "Let's not worry about the past. Let's focus on our future together." Susan smiled at the man she loved.  
  
"I want to marry you," she began. "I want to have your children." They began to kiss again, and Susan whispered to Mark, "I love you."   
  
  
~~A week later~~  
  
Susan and Lorelai signed online at the same time and quickly messaged each other.  
  
SLewis94: I'm in love!!  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Me too!  
  
SLewis94: Details, please!  
  
CoffeeQueen03: He owns the diner here in my town, and he's supplied me with coffee for the past 18 years. Susan, he's been like a father to Rory. He's amazing. I cannot picture my life without him.  
  
SLewis94: Aww, you're in love!  
  
CoffeeQueen03: I am. I told him the night that you and I talked.  
  
SLewis94: That was some night. Mark and I are finally together.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: I'm really happy for you and Mark.  
  
SLewis94: And for you and - what's his name?  
  
CoffeeQueen03: LOL oops...it's Luke.  
  
SLewis94: Luke and Lorelai. It has a nice ring to it. :)  
  
CoffeeQueen03: So does Susan and Mark. :)  
  
SLewis94: I think so too. I'm so glad I met you Lorelai.   
  
CoffeeQueen03: If you're ever in Connecticut, stop by Stars Hollow and go to Luke's Diner.  
  
SLewis94: Ahh, and I'd get to meet the infamous boyfriend. :) I'll let you know if I'm ever in the area. If you and Luke and Rory ever visit Chicago, let me know. I'd love to show you around, and you can meet Mark.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Will do. I have to run. Luke and I have a date!! :)  
  
SLewis94: Me too. Mark and I are having a romantic dinner together.  
  
CoffeeQueen03: Enjoy your evening...and morning together? LOL  
  
SLewis94: Hmm, we'll see...probably, lol! :)   
  
CoffeeQueen03: Nite, Susan. :)  
  
SLewis94: Nite, Lorelai. :)  
  
  
Susan and Lorelai signed off, happy with their new friendship, but even happier with the loves that they had found.  
  
  
~~The End~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
